


Of Punks and Poets

by OhhMyy



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: 50 Sentences, ALL the tags, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: 50 sentence ficlets





	Of Punks and Poets

**Author's Note:**

> Written relatively quickly, may need some editing, still slowly easing myself into a full fic, though some of these may be in the large fic eventually.
> 
> Please feel free to leave prompts, completely new ones or yell if you'd like one of these expanded.
> 
> Please leave feedback, even if you hate it!

  1. First Kiss



His first kiss hadn’t been what Rick expected, all angry teeth and jealous tongue, but he can’t say it wasn’t enjoyable. The second was his favourite though, not because it was gentle and shy (though it was), but because in the second before their lips met, Vyvyan pressed his forehead against Ricks and whispered his name like it was all he ever wanted to say.

  1. Final



There was something very final about the way Rick told him he loved him. It didn’t matter how many times he said it, or in how many ways, it always sounded to Vyvyan like Rick had just accepted it as an unchangeable fact, without fear or hesitation. Like it had always been there, and that it always would be.

  1. Numb



Ricks cheeks were red and wind whipped and he was so cold he couldn’t feel his fingers but that didn’t stop Vyvyan shoving the poets hands down his jeans to ‘warm them up’

  1. Broken Wings



Rick had told him once he felt like a bird with clipped wings, unable to move and constantly wary of his surroundings. It was an offhand comment and the poet had drank a half can of cider and was well on his way to being pissed. It was long before they started dating but it stuck with Vyvyan, perhaps because it was the first time he realised there was something deeper to Rick.

  1. Melody



Rick thought Vyvyan had stolen Neils guitar to burn the damn thing, he’d never have guessed it was to play it. And play is so beautifully.

  1. Rules



Rick wasn’t sure what the rules were surrounding their relationship at first, but he learnt quickly after trying to hold Vyvyans hand at the breakfast table and waking up some hours later with a headache, on the floor and next to the frying pan Vyvyan had hit him with.

  1. Chocolate



Vyvyan tried to play off the chocolates he flung at his head as having been an afterthought, a box he’d nicked on a whim and decided he didn’t like, but Neil had found the small note with chicken scratch handwriting in the bin earlier that morning;

_Don’t forget the hippies’ birthday this year._

  1. Nostalgia



There was something akin to nostalgia stirring in Vyv anytime he spoke about his past. It wasn’t good, nowhere near as good as life was now but now was complex and though the complexity of emotions made him happy he felt the constant urge to watch his step to avoid screwing it up. Vyvyan sometimes missed when life had been simple enough to be solely about surviving.

  1. Heartbeat



Vyvyan complained endlessly about how loud Ricks heart beat in his chest, how he could even feel it pulsing strongly when they held hands and how it kept him awake at night but the thought he might never hear it again made his own heartbeat stutter and pound against his chest with panic.

  1. Stranger



Nobody had guessed the strange woman sitting on their sofa might actually be Mike’s girlfriend. But unlike every other woman they’d seen him with, this one didn’t hit him when he leaned down to kiss her.

  1. Confusion



Vyvyan wasn’t normally one for public displays of affection, he was at times even hesitant around private displays of affection, but it was too good an opportunity to miss to watch the confusion on his mother’s face as he pulled Rick in for a scandalous, bordering on indecent kiss in the middle of the Kebab & Calculator.

  1. Bitter



He’d never quite get used to the slightly bitter taste of Vyvyans skin, but he also could never quite get enough of it.

  1. Afterlife



Rick didn’t believe in life after death, but he let Neil keep blathering on about his parents watching over him because he didn’t want to be alone.

  1. Daybreak



It wasn’t often Vyvyan was awake when the sun came up, but sometimes he couldn’t quite resist the urge to admire Rick before he awoke and opened his gob.

  1. Audience



Turns out Rick didn’t need a vast audience, he was quite content reading his poetry (or ‘4 line rhyming shit’ as the punk had dubbed it) to a half-naked Vyvyan as long as the hummed approval vibrated against his equally as naked chest.

  1. Endless Sorrow



Neil thought Vyvyan and Rick were perfect for each other, had thought it long before they’d actually announced their relationship. He never guessed their relationship would be perfect for him too, both having stopped taking their unrequited love baggage out on him. Vyvan had actually apologised for causing him so much misery and Neil started to feel a contentment he thought felt a lot like friendship.

  1. Fireworks



Rick had expected sex with Vyvyan to be good from the first heated kiss, but he could never have imagined the toe curling, eyes rolling back so far he thought he’d see his brain, kind of pleasure Vyvyan wrought out of him at every available opportunity.

  1. Wishing



Vyvyan was so used to not getting what he wanted. He spent so long wishing Rick was his he was certain that it was another thing he would never get. Once he got Rick he was sure it could never be as good as he’d wished. Turns out he was wrong on both counts.

  1. Happy Birthday to You



Rick awoke to lips running along the dip in his chest and he opened his weary eyes just enough to glance down at Vyvyan. The punk met his eyes, smirking briefly before continuing his trail of surprisingly soft kisses down Ricks abdomen, relishing in the lazy smile Rick let loose around a shaky and still sleepy moan.

“Happy Birthday”

  1. Tomorrow



“Are you going to be here when I wake up?”

Vyvyan didn’t answer him with words, instead he wrapped his arms around Ricks torso and brought the smaller mans head to his chest as he watched tired eyes flicker into sleep.

  1. Oppression



_That’ll teach them,_ Neil thought as he placed the mugs down on the kitchen table. That would teach them, for oppressing him and making him work like a housewife. Tea with no sugar. Genius.

  1. Agony



Mike thought it was agony nailing his legs to the table, until he realised nothing compared to the pain of finding a grey hair.

23 Return & 37 Heartbreak

It took exactly 15 minutes and 45 seconds of Vyvyan sitting on his bed, head in hands, motionless outside but crumbling on the inside for Rick to come back; the fact that there was still anger on his face was a good thing, anger Vyvyan could deal with but he wasn’t sure how he’d cope if Rick ever stopped coming back.

  1. Protection



Rick runs his fingers nervously over the blade in his left trouser pocket. He finds it strange that Vyvyan insists he carry a weapon ‘for protection’ when his biggest threat is the punk he’s on his way home to greet.

  1. Boxes



He tried hard to keep the panic from his face when he saw Vyvyan emerge from his bedroom with a large box marked ‘clothes’, tried even harder to keep the shake out of his voice when he asked if Vyvyan was moving out. He had to try hardest to keep the tears from his cheeks when Vyvyan thrust the box into his hands and he opened it to find the jacket he’d mentioned he wanted from the charity shop.

  1. Hide



Vyvyan wants to run away, he wants to hide beneath his feelings and never let them bubble to the surface but he doesn’t. He forces himself to even out his breathing and turn into the body that has an arm slung around his waist.

“I think I love you, Rick” He whispers, quiet enough that the sleeping man stays that way but loud enough that he can’t take the words back.

  1. Preperation



He knew Rick was frustrated that Vyvyan always took his time, knew that he was impatient (not least because he’d told him through whinging grunts repeatedly every time they’d done this) but Vyvyan would never risk hurting him, not in this way. Vyvyan knew from experience that this was a pain he never wanted Rick to feel.

  1. Beautiful



His skin has a damp sheen from the night before, soft ginger hair out of its usual style, he’s snoring gently and his uncovered upper half is littered with still forming bruises but as Rick brushes said ginger hair out of Vyvyans face he has to let out a shaky breath. He wishes Vyvyan understood that he thinks he’s perfection.

  1. Lies



Rick was certain Vyvyan was lying when he said his poetry was good, but he was also certain he never lied when he said he enjoyed it.

  1. Underneath



For all Mike’s bravado he’s the first to become utterly beside himself when it looks like Vyv is _really_ injured this time.

  1. Hope



Neil knew it was silly of him to hope one day he’d wake up and someone would have made him a cup of tea for once but it never stopped him bursting into the kitchen with an excited grin on his face, even if it was always wiped off fairly quickly.

  1. Diary



Vyvyan use to have no qualms about reading Ricks diary, not least because it tormented the other boy so but also because Rick knew Vyvyan read it and tended to hide a lot of his feelings. Vyvyan pretends their relationship has brought a new found respect of Ricks personal property, and not that he’s scared shitless of reading Rick now that he’s unguarded.

  1. Unforeseen & 46\. Magician



It was unexpected but not unwelcome that Mike had managed to blackmail Balowski into letting them keep the house on the same rent after they’d all graduated. Mike never expanded on his method beyond ‘a magician never reveals his secrets, boys’, because the secret was that after a whole day without them Jerzei had begged Mike to come back to the house and Mike had conveniently forgot to mention the money from the bank job.

  1. Conditional



Rick was just as surprised as everyone else when he was offered a conditional final year at university. Conditional on him actually attending his lectures that is.

  1. Gone



“I’m sorry if that’s not enough for you”

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“Okay. It’s not enough, I’m not going to beg you Vyvyan”

Vyvyan atches his back as he leaves, waits to see the shuddering of thin shoulders or hear the wail or him sobbing but there’s just silence, silence and the sound of the clock ticking as Vyvyan continues to stare at the now empty doorway.

_Fuck_

  1. Clear skies



Rick loved it when the anger melted from Vyvyans face, stormy blue eyes clearing into a lighter shade, a shade that reminded him of clear skies and shining sun and soft breezes. Cliché perhaps, but he _was_ a poet after all.

  1. Wired



“There’s no way you can hammer in the last nail”

Which is exactly why Vyvyan had tied Neil to the cross with cable ties as punishment for feeding SPG at least 2 weeks before Vyvyan had wanted him to eat.

  1. Insanity



Neil thought he had finally smoked too much week, finally lost the plot or the thin slither of sanity tethering him to the earth but no, there was actually a yellow, tutu clad hippopotamus doing somersaults in the living room.

  1. Foolish



It was foolish, naive even, for him to think Vyvyan would never break his heart, but he always seemed to mend it immediately after.

  1. Words



“You have to use your words Vyv”

“I use my words all the time, Michael”

“Bastard, poof and girly don’t quite count as declarations Vyv”

  1. Study



It had gotten to the stage of boredom in the Young Ones household that for once the silence wasn’t because they were sick of each other, it was because everyone was actually studying.

  1. Punctual



For a hippy Neil had exceptional timekeeping, which is why Rick and Vyvyan are startled when he opens the living room door 15 minutes early, finding them in a very compromising and very much naked situation. Not quite as startled as Neil though.

  1. Piggybank



Mike wasn’t quite sure what to get Rick for his birthday, so he just snuck £20 into his purse like he’d done the previous 2 years.

  1. Shooting Star



“Make a wish”

Rick snuggles further into the arm around his shoulder, pressing a fleeting kiss to Vyvs neck before sighing happily.

“I’ve got everything I want”

There’s a shocked sort of aw on Vyvyans face, the look he gets whenever Rick says something unintentionally profound and _dammit_ he wants to be romantic back.

“Poof”

  1. Jacket



Rick thought he was impressed when Vyvyan had decided to take him on actual, real life date. He was impressed until Vyvyan knocked on his bedroom door, his usual denim forsaken for a black, fitted dinner jacket and Rick seriously considered telling Vyvyan to forget the date and just dragging him inside.

  1. Stop



“Tell me to stop” He’d begged.

Vyvyan understands that there’s some invisible boundary they’ve never crossed that can never be put back into place, he knows that once people have seen you vulnerable there’s no going back, that once the sturdy, meticulously placed wall is broken it can’t always be rebuilt.

  1. Wisdom



Rick was pretty tempted to rob the dentist for all their painkillers after a simple tooth extraction caused Vyvyan to repeatedly tell him how pretty he thought he was.

  1. Feelings



Of course he didn’t have _feelings_ for the prick. Feelings were girly nonsense, the kind of thing _~~beautiful, wonderful, sexy~~_ idiot poets had. Vyvyan was a punk, punks didn’t have _feelings_ ; he just had Rick specific indigestion, in the pants region.


End file.
